A Bela e a Doninha
by L. Kiddo
Summary: Draco é uma pessoa mimada, arrogante, narcisista e egoísta. Isso desperta a ira de uma fada que lança sobre ele uma forte maldição. DG Short fic. último CAP ON
1. Como me tornei uma doninha

Já escrevi esta história uma vez quando tinha uns 15 anos, porém perdi tudo no meu antigo computador. Espero que gostem. Os personagens aqui citados não me pertencem, adoro Harry Potter assim como todos que vem atrás de fanfictions, Harry Potter só acabará quando pararmos de acreditar e quando pararmos de ler e escrever histórias que nos levam ao mundo da magia novamente. Espero que mais pessoas se animem e escrevam mais Histórias, pois sinto falta de ler boas fanfictions neste Shipper!

** Aqui Aquele que não dever ser nomeado ja foi derrotado muito tempo atrás.

Capitulo um

Como me tornei uma doninha

Em seu 6º ano Draco Malfoy era um bom partido visto pelas meninas como o cara mais bonito de Hogwarts perdendo apenas ou diria empatando apenas com Harry Potter.

Draco era o capitão do time de quadriboll da sonseria, era o jovem bruxo mais rico de toda Grâ-Bretanha, seu pai ainda era conhecido como o bruxo mais bem sucedido dos últimos tempos no mundo da magia. Porém Draco tem um comportamento um tanto quanto frio, egoísta e mesquinho. Que segundo uma fada que passava pelo local era de suma importância que mudasse pelo bem dele mesmo e do mundo mágico. Hoje era o dia de fazer um programa para a eleição para se eleger como o monitor chefe que como honra ganharia um quarto seu, direito a muitas coisas, muitas muitas coisas e lógico que malfoy não perderia essa chance de ter vantagens sobre os outros.

Ginevra Weasley e todos os outros observavam a cena que se passava no saguão de entrada:

Draco estava em um palanque em frente a multidão e fazia seus votos para futuro monitor:

\- Verdadeiro ou falso vocês só são pessoas agressivamente feias, de cara triste e corpo estranhos, passaram na fila da beleza? De qualquer jeito pessoal é melhor assumir o fardo que você tem, os bonitos sempre se dão bem - as meninas gritaram como se fossem retardadas e alguns meninos também como apoio mais as outras casas do que Grifinória - então então - disse Draco acalmando o povo e caminhando com as mãos nos bolsos - o que isso tem haver com concorrer a monitor chefe? Simples vocês nunca me elegeriam pela minha capacidade de dar detenções, eu só quero isso no meu histórico, eu ja sou o Capitão do time de Quadriboll, então votariam em mim, ja que sou rico, popular, bonito, e tenho um pai famoso? É claro que sim! - E todos gritaram de novo e Gina e os colegas grifinórios se perguntavam o que aquelas pessoas que gritavam comiam para ter uma mente tão aberta a besteiras como a que saia pela boca daquele garoto loiro.

-xx-xx-x-x-x-x-xx- -xx-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-

Draco descia o corredor com Zabini e Pansy ao seu lado

\- Fantástico Draco - disse Zabini apertando sua mão o parabenizando pelo ótimo discurso

\- Ja ganhou com certeza - babava Pansy

\- Potter e seus amiginhos estavam me irritando - disse Draco mau humorado

\- Eu te faço esquecer isso depois Draquinho - disse Pansy lhe dando um beijo e saindo pelo São Principal em direção a suas amigas.

Draco não Podia negar. Pansy era muito bonita, mais bonita que as outras meninas bonitas da escola, mas era claro o menino mais bonito de Hogwarts deveria ser o mais bonito em todos os lugares.

A Fada voltou para olhar o garoto Malfoy antes de tomar sua decisão final.

Gina estava no corredor e o viu falando com uma garota que usava oculos e não tinha o costume de se arrumas seu nome era Lina Roberts era do ano de Gina.

\- Eu te amo Draco - disse essa com a voz esganiçada, Malfoy riu com desdém ela devia ser outra vitima de suas pegadinhas ela sabia que ele fazia isso Rony a tinha contado.

\- Você acha mesmo que eu Draco Malfoy o cara mais bonito desta escola poderia ficar com você? Sua esquisitasinha, você não passa de ser a pessoa mais feia que já vi andando por esse castelo você não vale nem um minuto se quer do meu tempo. - disse Draco a humilhando, Gina se sentiu mal pela colega, que saiu correndo e chorando e passou pelo lado de Gina. Gina não reparou como sua expressão era reprovadora para o menino, que ao olhar a menina correndo viu a face de Gina.

\- A não me enganei Roberts - Disse Malfoy de um jeito maldoso - A Weasley é tres vezes pior que você além de feia, é pobre e SUJA - disse a ultima vontade com gosto. Todos os amigos sonserinos de Draco riram e vieram pra cima gritando. "Weasley suja, Weasley suja"

\- Sujo é você e sua família Malfoy, Você é uma doninha nojenta que não merece nenhum respeito o representar qualquer pessoa, você é patético assim como todos seus amigos. - disse ela com raiva, tanta raiva que escorria lagrimas pelos seus olhos ela também saiu correndo.

\- HAHAHAH - ria os sonserinos menos Draco - aquela menina mereceu, viu como ela chorava? - dizia Pansy Caçoando, mas Draco se sentiu desconfortável com o que a menina Weasley dissera ele sabia que não era verdade, que a Weasley era feia. Mas ele Crescera para ser amigo só de pessoas bonitas, e segundo seu Pai elas não incluíam os Weasleys.

A Fada observava a cena e com ajuda da menina Weasley decidiu o futuro de Draco, quando todos seus amigos o deixaram a Fada apareceu para ele. Ela era linda, tinha o cabelo loiro e olhos azuis podia-se falar que poderiam ser parentes se não fosse pelo detalhe de a fada brilhar.

\- Draco Malfoy, o que você fez hoje é imperdoável, e com isso você terá um julgamento. Você terá que mudar, terá que conhecer alguém de verdade que te faça mudar por dentro e por fora alguém que não liga para tudo o que você tem e sim pelo o que você é. Você tem um ano para ouvir um eu te amo de verdade, um de coração ou ficará assim para SEMPRE. - E ela se foi sumiu

" Ficar como?" - Draco estava de frente para um espelho, porém não se via, e via na verdade uma doninha de pelo Claro, ele se assustou e correu, correu para pedir ajuda, ao ver Pansy correu para ela q estava no corredor.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - Gritou ela e tentou lançar um feitiço que pelo o que Draco sabe poderia até telo matado naquele tamanho teve que mudar de rumo e sair correndo. Vagou pelos Corredores do castelo por horas. Era o ultimo dia no castelo, amanha voltariam as suas casas, "como ele ele voltaria assim?" estava sentindo-se desesperado quando avistou Zabini o amigo poderia lhe ajudar, porem foi mais devagar com ele não querendo assustado. Porém não adiantou muito ele soltou um grito mais fino que de Pansy poderia na opnião de Draco até quebrar uma janela, desistindo Draco fugiu do amigo, andando sem rumo acabou em um corredor no fundo tinha uma pessoa com outra pessoa dando uns belos de uns amassos era...

"Potter? E Chang?" - pensou Draco - "Mas ele não namora a garota Weasley?" - ele ouviu passos e viu a garota Weasley Horrorizada com a cena que se via

Chang sentada em uma mesinha de canto Potter entre suas pernas com a mão em baixo da saia da garota, que encontrava-se ruborizada e fazia sons chatos que estava dando nojo em Draco em sua forma de doninha ninguém pareceu notá-lo

-MAS O QUE? - Gritou a garota Harry virou-se e deixou Gina ver o quanto sua camisa e calça estavam abertas e sua cara de choque foi impagável na opnião de Draco.

-Gina? - disse Potter sem reação, Gina arrancou a aliança prata do dedo e gritou

\- Vai Tomar no cu Harry! - enquanto jogava a aliança na cara do garoto e saiu correndo corredor a baixo. Draco sem saber o que fazer foi atrás da menina não sabia por que havia feito isso, mas foi ela estava em um outro canto do castelo chorando, porém chorando em silencio, parecia sofrer muito por dentro. Draco chegou devagar só por curiosidade, porém ela o viu ele se preparou para fugir, mas ela apenas o ficou olhando.

\- sabe - disse ela - lamento ter chamado o Malfoy de doninha - Draco não entendeu - Você com certeza tem mais caráter que ele - disse ela e agora ele entendeu e ficou de mau humor - e com certeza tem mais do que meu nam... Quer dizer meu ex. - disse ela chorando novamente. Draco se aproximou devagar até ficar próximo dela, talvez quem sabe ela entendesse que ele era na verdade um humano e não uma doninha, la estava ele pensando nele mesmo novamente.

Seus amigos e nem a namorada o tinham ajudado o que mais ele poderia fazer?

Gina pegou a doninha do chão e levou ela para seu quarto e perguntou a ele se estava com fome.

Ao chegar ao quarto ela o colocou em sua Cama, a menina era pequena o que fazia parecer que sua cama era um pouco maior ou era o efeito de ele estar do tamanho de um bichinho de pelúcia talvez.

Ela o alimentou com comida da senhora Weasley, era biscoitos de chocolate, ele não comeria comida daquela senhora suja se não fosse a imensa fome, porem não deixou de reparar no sabor imensamente gostoso que o biscoito tinha. Foi então que dormiu ele e Ginevra Weasley na cama dela no dormitório feminino da Grifinória.


	2. Como passei minhas férias de verão

N/A: Espero que estejam gostando :D é uma fic diferente que eu costumo escrever com classificação diferente, acho que ficou mais romântica (?)

Capitulo dois

Como passei minhas férias de verão

O que houve nas ultimas semanas foi bem estranho na verdade. Draco foi com Gina para Toca afinal como voltaria para a mansão Malfoy assim? Seu pai o transformaria em uma pilha de cinzas se o visse nessa forma. Ele nunca acreditou que isso era possível conviver com alguém daquela família, mas Weasley era diferente.

Ela ficou bem atordoado com o ocorrido, o pior foi o que aconteceu na manhã do primeiro dia na toca.

 _Flash Back_

 _\- Hey ginny - chamou o irmão que pertencia ao trio de ouro_

 _\- Fiquei sabendo do que houve - a menina ruborizou - sabe fiquei chateado com o Harry, mas você sabe como ele é famoso ele não tem culpa as meninas caem aos pés dele. - Draco não acreditou que aquele burro estava falando isso para a própria irmã, nem ele que era sonserino falaria isso e pra finalizar ele ainda solta - não posso deixar de ser amigo dele Ginny, mas estou bem chateado._

 _\- Claro Rony - disse a menina sem expressão - Você é um ótimo irmão, valeu por me apoiar - disse ela sarcasticamente._

\- _Sinto muito Ginny - e saiu sem se demorar com a irmã._

 _Fim do Flash Back_

Ginevra passou por poucas e boas aquele verão com a mãe perguntando o que foi, ela tentando não chorar na frente dos outros a dificuldades que sua família que realmente não tinha muito dinheiro enfrentava. Ela nao podia ter roupas novas, ela não ganhava nada novo na verdade. Coitada - pensava Draco - Deve ser ruim ser pobre.

Para Draco foi difícil no inicio também, ele não queria aceitar o que estava acontecendo com ele seria ele uma doninha pra sempre? Seria ele um bichinho de estimação dos Weasleys? Nunca, uma vez até tentou fugir. Mas não deu muito certo, deu de cara com anões de jardim que queriam o fazer para jantar, sorte que Ginny o salvou antes que virasse um grelhado de domingo.

Depois desse dia aceitou que ficar na casa junto a Weasley era melhor do que tentar fugir, pelo menos para sua segurança. O problema que foi resolvido rapido foi a questão da comida, doninhas são carnívoras, e Ginny tentou alimentá-lo com bichos nojentos como ratos.

Bom é claro que Draco não ia comer isso tanto que se recusou a comer esse tipo de alimento o que o deixou magro com uma aparência nada boa, Gina chegou a ficar preocupada, porem ela tentou um jeito diferente começou a levar comida do almoço e janta para ele o que melhorou muito seu humor, e sua saúde, ele não podia negar agora depois de tanto tempo comendo a comida da senhora Weasley, era realmente muito gostosa só perdia para a da sua mãe talvez, mas ele nem se lembrava a ultima vez que ela cozinhou algo.

Ginny mudou sua perspectiva durante as férias de verão, resolveu mudar por completo, não só a aparecia, mas ela resolveu mudar o ambiente onde se relacionava, parou de ir atrás do trio maravilha como sempre fazia, e começou a fazer mais amizades com outros amigos com os quais falavam poucos, mas nenhum era bonito na opinião de Draco. Um era Collin Creeve Grifinória, Luna Loveggod Corvinal e outro era Neville Longbotton, eca pensava Draco pelo menos era sangue puro.

Um dia Draco estava preguiçosamente deitado na cama da menina, que até que por ser pobre era confortável, Ginny fazia carinho em sua cabeça e estudava poções até que sua mãe gritou.

\- GINAAA SUA AMIGA LUNAAA ESTA AQUI EM BAIXO - Ginny parou o que fazia e gritou tão alto como a mãe fazendo Draco quase enfartar.

\- MANDA ELA SUBIIIIR -

"meu deus, ela não tem classe alguma essa menina, tão pouco é bonita, quer dizer" - pensava Draco que por um momento ficou confuso em seus pensamentos

Luna entrou pela porta abraçando e dando um oi a amiga.

\- E ai amiga como você ta? Fiquei sabendo de tudo!

\- Como? - falou Ginny sem reação

\- Hogwarts inteira sabe que Harry te trocou pela japonesa esquisita -

\- "não era tão esquisita, ela era bonita na opinião de Draco com certeza mais bonita que a Weasley, quer dizer não sei pensava ele confuso"

\- Como todos sabem? - perguntou a menina corando

\- Você não leu a ultima revista de fofoca mágica? - Gina estava da cor dos cabelos quando falou

\- na verdade fiquei sem dinheiro para comprar esse mês - Luna fez uma cara inexpressiva

\- Ginny, estava para te falar, meu pai quer alguém para escrever uma coluna no O Pasquim, sobre coisas trouxas curiosidades que talvez bruxos comuns não saibam você não quer participar? - Ginny até esqueceu de Harry de tudo, essa oportunidade mudaria sua vida.

\- Claro! - Disse Ginny

\- Deixa eu te falar Vai ser 100 galeões por mês apenas não temos como pagar mais

\- Por mim esta mais que o suficiente, muito obrigada Luna.

\- De nada amiga, quando eu for para casa pode começar a escrever sobre as coisas que você sabe e ir me mandando e ja vou mandando pro meu Pai, é uma novidade por revista, e sai uma a cada 15 dias. Então todo dia 7 e todo dia 14 você devera me mandar o artigo.

\- Okay!

\- Aqui amiga a revista - Ginny pegou a revista e claro Draco muito curioso foi fuçar nunca tinha lido aquela revista. Ele chegou e sentou-se no colo da menina enquanto lia a capa

 _QUAL A FOFOCA DA HORA? NOVIDADES SOBRE HARRY POTTER, DRACO MALFOY E OS 10 JOVENS MAIS BOM PARTIDO DO ANO NÃO PERCA._

 _E aparecia uma foto de Harry, outra hora de Draco em seu corpo perfeito e antigo_

 _Depois aparecia "DICAS PARA CABELO, UNHAS E AINDA MAIS SAIBA FAZER SUAS PROPRIAS ROUPAS."_

"Que nojo so quero saber o que terá sobre mim, a essa hora meu pai ja deve ter colocado todo o ministério atrás de mim."

Ginny começou a ler a parte de Harry em voz alta.

\- O menino que sobreviveu, o eleito que até então namorava a irmã do seu melhor amigo, hoje namora Cho Chang, isso mesmo, meninas, não deu tempo nem de sonhar, o menino trocou a antiga namorada em menos de um mês.

Na entrevista que Chang dava ela dizia "não posso fazer nada se eu sou muito mais interessante" Potter se negou a dar sua palavra.

\- QUE RIDICULO! - falava Ginny brava - e esse infeliz ainda vem passar o resto das ferias de verão aqui em casa.

Draco queria morrer, ele ter que aguentar o Potter na mesma casa? Era pior que aturar a burrice dos Weasley.

\- Okay okay mas porque ele te trocou? - Gina ficou vermelha de raiva

\- Não me trocou, aquele infeliz estava me traindo o tempo todo, mas não diga a ninguém Luna por favor

\- Tudo bem amiga sem problemas.

\- Vou ler o resto das matérias - disse a menina abrindo na pagina que realmente lhe interessava, a que falava dele mesmo.

\- Draco Malfoy está solteiro meninas, é isso mesmo, Pansy Parkinson falou para uma colega que ele não se falam mais e ela entende isso como fim do namoro, mas sabemos que um namoro não segurava muito o Dragão Malfoy não é mesmo?

"Draco riu interior mente, realmente namorar Pansy e não namorar para ele dava no mesmo, ele não gostava realmente dela, ele só a achava bonita o suficiente para ficar com ele".

\- Draco foi eleito recentemente o Monitor chefe da sonserina - lia ginny - não acredito que esse otário realmente ganhou, ele não merecia. Só falou asneiras naquele dia. - Draco se incomodou, mas era verdade falou um monte de coisa sem sentido e ainda sim ganhou, ele realmente devia ser muito bonito.

\- Os 5 maiores partidos deste ano foram: - falou Ginny e Luna prestou atenção

\- HARRY POTTER a vai a merda - exclamou Ginny - eles realmente não sabem como é esse duas caras. - Luna sorriu amarelo e concordou

\- DRACO MALFOY, começo achar até ele melhor do que o Harry - disse a Weasley, mas ela e Lovegood se encararam e falaram ao mesmo tempo - Não

Draco pensou "sou muito melhor do que o Potter"

\- VITOR KRUM

-BLASIE ZABINI

\- RONALD WEASLEY.

\- é Realmente Rony é um bom partido - disse luna que ruborizou totalmente após falar isso fazendo Ginny gargalhar

E era isso, seu pai nem o procurara mais, nem foi relatado que Draco Malfoy sumiu.

Draco ficou triste por uns dias, mas quando Potter ia chegar, ele e Ginny quase entraram em depressão.


	3. Como voltei para Hogwarts

N/A: é hora de voltar para o nosso lar;

Capitulo três

Como voltei para Hogwarts

A última semana de férias foi diferente na vida de Ginny, ela fez toda suas tarefas de Hogwarts, o mais estranho era a doninha que a ajuda na matéria de poções, ela achava muito engraçado quando a doninha colocava a mão sobre a resposta certa.

Já Draco achou algo que o entediasse menos, a vida de doninha era muito chata, ele não podia ir a festas, sair com as garotas, assistir a um filme ou tomar um sorvete no Beco diagonal. Não tinha com quem conversar além da ruiva, porém não conseguia respondê-la. Ensiná-la poções era um passatempo e a ruiva não era tão burra, na verdade era bem esperta, apesar de Draco não gostar de admitir.

\- Sabe, sua presença é mais agradável que de muitos bruxos - disse ela a Draco passando a mão em sua cabeça - você é muito esperto, um dia quero descobrir como você sabe tantas coisas, será você um animago? - então a bruxa arregalou os olhos e apontou a varinha para Draco que quase teve uma parada cardíaca achando que finalmente ia voltar a ser humano - Finite incantaten - mas nada aconteceu, para o alivio de Ginny e desespero de Draco.

Ginny mudou o cabelo, ela agora usava uma franja e cabelos ondulados, Draco achou que tinha ficado muito melhor, ela também tinha recebido o seu primeiro salário após escrever uma coluna no pasquim sobre comidas trouxas e qual na sua opinião valia ser comida, como batatas fritas. Aparentemente tinham gostado da sua coluna, ela recebeu pelo menos 3 cartas de sugestões para a próxima coluna. Com o dinheiro novo ela comprou novas roupas, aparentemente bem melhores que suas antigas, os vestidos agora não eram largos demais nem suas blusas. O que a fazia ficar com o corpo bem mais bonito.

Na última semana um convidado da família Weasley veio para passar o resto do verão por lá, Harry Potter, Ginny estava agoniada, e Draco bravo por ter que dividir o mesmo teto com o cicatriz.

No primeiro dia nem se falaram Ginny ficou no quarto quase o dia todo fazendo a nova matéria do O Pasquim o nome era "Profissões dos trouxas tema do dia "médicos, Policiais e professores" era bem interessante, Draco teve que admitir que era novidade que os trouxas tivessem profissões diferentes e ao mesmo tempo parecidas.

No jantar Ginny não teve como escapar, Harry jantou junto, e ficou um ar desconfortável no ar não puderam evitar, ela sendo mais adulta que o próprio Harry resolveu conversar com ele no meio da semana ja estava com saco cheio da situação. De chegar e ele e Rony ficarem quietos, era bem desconfortável parecia que estavam ou escondendo algo dela ou falando dela.

\- Harry - chamou ela naquela tarde - A noite você pode ir conversar comigo?

\- No seu quarto? - perguntou ele com um tom meio esquisito

\- é - disse Ginny seca, só porque queria resolver a situação nao quer dizer que precisava ir com a cara dele depois de tudo.

Naquela noite era umas 23 h quando o Potter apareceu, Draco ficou incomodado quando ele entrou, estava deitado na cadeira da Ruiva.

\- Hey - disse Harry - Rony demorou para dormir hoje

\- Tudo bem - disse Ginny, eles sentaram um ao lado do outro na cama - Harry é óbvio que terminamos, mas eu queria colocar alguns pontos nos "is"

\- Ginny - disse Harry passando a mão no cabelo da ruiva - não quis te magoar, de verdade, mas a Cho veio pra cima de mim e acabei cedendo.

"A pelo amor de Deus você é um rato cara, ela nem estralou os dedos e você ficou la sem importar com sua namorada ir embora, você não merece ela" pensava Draco puto da vida, como se nunca tivesse feito o mesmo com outras meninas.

\- Harry - disse ela tirando a mão dele do seu cabelo - o que você fez não tem perdão, não tenho ideia de a quanto tempo você me traia, e nem quero saber o porque e duvido muito que foi só por que ela se jogou em você. Isso só mostra que você nunca se importou comigo. A única coisa que eu te peço é para parar de ficar fazendo esse clima quando eu to perto, nós podemos nos suportar afinal você é amigo do meu irmão e da minha família, então por favor não fique parando de falar quando eu chegou, ou evitar falar comigo durante o jantar, todo mundo percebe e é muito chato.

\- Ginny eu me importo com você - disse ele aproximando o rosto do dela

\- ahhh agora que namora a Chang se importa comigo? - disse Ginny com a cara vermelha de raiva

\- Não namoramos, é mentira dela, eu ainda gosto de você, você esta muito mais bonita agora... - ele ia dar um beijo nela e o pior ela ia cair, quando Draco mordeu a mão dele com gosto, Harry pulou expressou uma cara de dor e Ginny logo falou:

\- Harry se você sentisse algo por mim ja teria parado de mentir para mim, sai logo daqui - Harry saiu e ainda falou um idiota:

\- a gente se fala - Ginny bufou e deitou na cama

\- não acredito que ele tentou me beijar - e a doninha fez um barulho de apoio e veio se deitar sobre a barriga da menina. Ginny chorou de raiva, ela ainda tinha sentimentos pelo Potter, afinal quando gostamos de alguém não deixamos de gostar tão rápido.

No fim da semana embarcaram para Hogwarts, Draco tinha um plano, ele iria coloca-lo em pratica assim que chegassem a escola.

A ida de Ginny foi com muitas pessoas em sua cabine Colin, Luna, Neville, Dino e Harry já que Rony e Hermione eram monitores. Eles iam conversando sobre varias coisas até que Dino deu uma de João sem braço, sabia que Harry e Ginny tinham terminado.

\- é Ginny gostei do seu corte de cabelo, o verão fez bem para você - Gina corou e Harry e a Doninha olharam feio para Dino que ficou mais quieto depois dessa olhada fulminante, mais desconfortável foi quando Chang veio chamar Harry para conversar. Quando o mesmo voltou falou:

\- Vocês não sabem da última, Draco Malfoy não embarcou no trem.

\- Sério? - Disse Neville - vai ser o melhor ano de todos. - todos riram menos Draco, porém este ficou prestando atenção.

\- Parece que ele não fala com os amigos desde o ultimo dia de férias.

\- O pai dele deve o ter matado por ser tão burro - disse Dino, Draco quase o foi morder, mas Ginny o segurava.

Após toda a lenga-lenga de especulações sobre Malfoy, chegaram a Hogwarts.

Ao descerem do trem todos os alunos embarcaram nas carruagens que os levariam a Hogwarts, Gina acabou ficando junto com Rony, Hermione e Harry, também foram Neville e Luna na mesma carruagem, um ar de tensão cobria o ar, todos podiam sentir, Draco ainda estava tentado a morder Harry novamente só de raiva.

Hey Gina onde conseguiu essa doninha? – perguntou Neville

Ah eu a encontrei em Hogwarts certo dia… na verdade ela me encontrou.

Ele é meio arisco você devia tomar cuidado – comentou Harry sem encara-la

Bom comigo ele nunca foi. – cortou ela fazendo o clima piorar dentro da cabine.

Porém felizmente eles chegaram a Hogwarts, todos foram até o grande salão onde Draco se sentiu totalmente desconfortável sentado na mesa da Grifinória.

O professor Dumbledore fez o seu discurso de inicio de ano, alertando os perigos de Hogwarts, era um lugar esplêndido, mas ainda assim perigoso.

Mais tarde naquela noite Draco escapou das mãos de Gina quando ela estava voltando para o salão comunal da Grifinória, e foi correndo ao unico que talvez tenha sentido sua falta.

Desceu as masmorras, mas ao invés de fazer seu caminho comum a direita, seguiu reto para a sala de poções, la estava o professor Snape, preparando suas coisas para as aulas do dia seguinte.

O que? – perguntou Snape ao ver a porta se abrir – quem está ai? Sobre a capa de invisibilidade novamente Potter? – ele praticamente guspiu o nome do garoto. – Eu sei usar legilimência…

 _Era sua chance_ – pensava Draco e se esforçou para pensar claramente – _sou eu Snape, Draco, Snape a doninha é o Draco, Snape me ajude, Snape a doninha sou eu o Draco._

Que tipo de brincadeira é essa? – falou Snape, Draco apareceu em sua forma de doninha na frente de Snape, o professor de poções se aproximou de Draco e olhou bem para ele e disse – Você virou um animago e não soube voltar ao normal seu animal? – perguntou Snape bravo

 _Não pô é uma maldição de uma fada escrota idiota, sem noção de perigo… o senhor sabe desfazer? - S_ nape fez uma cara de preocupado

Draco, maldições de fadas não são fáceis de desfazer, na verdade são impossíveis, mas posso ajuda-lo com algo. – Snape pegou a varinha que estava em cima da mesa. E conjurou um feitiço complexo, e Draco se transformou de doninha em um garoto novamente.

AAH bem melhor, muito obrigado professor.

Então foi por isso que você sumiu o verão todo?

Sim, o senhor nem sabe pelo o que passei professor…

Me conte melhor sobre a maldição Draco, eu preciso saber para lhe ajudar, minha magia não durará para sempre. _\- Draco_ se entristeceu e contou ao professor amaldição.

Então, você precisa fazer com que alguém o ame?

Não será tão complicado agora que eu tenho meu corpo e beleza de volta – Snape fez uma cara sutil de preocupação – Qual o problema professor?

A verdade Draco, é que um amor verdadeiro, não depende de beleza, não depende de quanto dinheiro você tem ou quem é seu pai. E Draco lamento dizer, mas você não poderá contar com sua beleza novamente.

O que quer dizer? – perguntou Draco sentindo um monstro dentro do seu estomago começando arranhar tudo la em baixo. Snape fez um espelho se materializar na frente de Draco e ele se viu no espelho, ele estava feio, feio demais, ele não aguentava se olhar no espelho.

Tinha tatuagens horríveis de flores por todos os braços e pernas, estava careca, seus dentes eram tortos, parecia que alguém o tinha socado no rosto e agora ele parecia seu eu antigo deformado, estava magro como um esqueleto, a única coisa que continuava igual eram seus olhos azuis acinzentados.

Acho que preferia continuar como uma doninha.

Seu desejo é uma ordem – falou Snape sarcástico

Como assim? – perguntou Draco achando que a situação não poderia ficar pior.

De dia como um garoto, a noite como uma doninha, é a única coisa que posso lhe dar, ao por do sol todos os dias você voltará a ser uma doninha.

Como vou conseguir que alguém me ame assim? – falou Draco alucinado – Eu sou uma aberração?

Draco não tem ninguém em mente? Pelo o que eu vi na sua mente, você passou o verão todo com a senhorita Weasley. – Draco fez uma careta, mas pediu - me coloque para orientar ela em poções, todos os dias e padrinho, por favor, não conte a ninguém, vou inventar um nome novo, ninguém precisa saber o que aconteceu com Draco Malfoy.


	4. Plano: conquistar Ginevra Weasley

Capitulo quatro

Plano: conquistar Ginevra Weasley

Draco passou a noite no dormitório da Grifinória junto com os Weasley, mas antes que o sol nascesse saiu correndo da cama da menina e foi para a ala dos monitores onde havia seu quarto de monitor-chefe na porta estava escrito Draco Malfoy. Como se chamaria? Como poderia ele conquistar a Weasley com aquele corpo horrendo?

Draco voltou a ser humano, na sua aparecia feia, assim que os raios de sol entraram pela sua janela, devia ser umas 6:30 da manhã ele foi tomar banho, em sua banheira relaxou enquanto planejava como conquistar Ginevra.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny acordou sentindo falta de algo. Passou a mão do lado da cabeça ainda com os olhos fechados e não sentiu seu peludinho ali, nem nos seus pés " _ele deve ter saído para passear"_ pensou ela.

Ginny foi obrigada a sair da cama, pois o sol começava a entrar e batia direto no seu rosto, ela bufou e foi tomar banho, quando saiu suas colegas de quarto já estavam acordando.

Elas eram estranhas não trocaram bom dia nem nada, fingiam que Ginny não existia, melhor para ela pensava Ginny. Saiu do quarto e ia em direção ao grande salão, encontrou seu amigo Neville no caminho eles iam conversando sobre uma planta que Ginny desconhecia, mas Neville falava com entusiasmo. Ao chegarem ao salão Ginny cumprimentou sua melhor amiga, Luna, o fato engraçado era que sua melhor amiga era de outra casa, e com as meninas de sua casa não se dava tão bem.

Ginny na verdade sempre teve problemas em relações com mulheres talvez por ser criada em meio a tantos homens desacostumou-se a fazer amizades, o fato de Luna ser tão diferente as fez amigas.

No salão comunal eles se sentaram para comer o café da manhã, um pedaço de bolinho de abobora, ovos mexidos e bacon ali, um suco de abobora Madura e eles estavam pronto para mais um dia. Como era de costume chegou os horários das aulas pelas corujas matinais, Piti desceu voando pela janelas assim como as outras corujas. Deixou na frente de Ginny um papel com suas aulas de hoje:

Segunda feira poções com a Sonserina – disse Ginny fazendo uma careta como se tivesse comido limão.

Eu tenho as terças com a Sonserina também – disse Neville chateado – Pelo menos Herbologia será com a Lufa-Lufa hoje – disse o garoto mais animado.

A garota passou os olhos pelo pergaminho vendo que no dia seguinte teria herbologia com a corvinal, no outro transfiguração coma Lufa-Lufa, na quinta ira ter História da magia com a corvinal novamente, deu graças a Merlin pelo menos teria com quem conversar nas aulas de História da magia, e as sextas Defesa contra artes das trevas. Esse ano ela teria a grande prova final NOMS ela ia precisar estudar e muito poções. – a garota suspirou e se levantou junto a Neville para seguir para a aula do dia. Os dois se despediram no hall de entrada, enquanto ela cursava caminho para as masmorras, Neville seguiu para herbologia junto a Ana Aboatt uma aluna ruiva da Lufa-Lufa.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco se vestiu com suas habituais roupas da Sonserina, mas não deixou a gravata larga como costumava fazer, ele precisava parecer diferente também. Desceu e foi para o salão principal para o café da manhã. Ao sentar-se viu algumas cabeças virando-se na mesa para ele, ele as ignorou, ele era muito bom em ignorar pessoas.

Hey feioso – disse Goyle – desde quando você estudo aqui.

Desde sempre – disse Draco e lançou o feitiço confundus por de baixo da mesa, o garoto apenas concordou.

E qual seu nome? – perguntou Zabini ao lado de Goyle.

Dorcas – disse Draco falando o primeiro nome que lhe veio à cabeça que por acaso era o nome de um parente distante.

Cara você é muito estranho – comentou uma menina loira que Draco não fazia questão de se lembrar de quem era.

Alguém viuuu o Draquinho? - perguntava Pansy á todos na mesa e ninguém respondia. Todos os seus colegas achavam estranho ele não estar, todos sentiam sua falta, Draco sentia seu ego inflar.

Ele não esta, mas eu estou – disse Zabini puxando Pansy pela mão a fazendo sentar ao seu lado, ela riu de modo afetado. E era isso Na verdade, qualquer oportunidade de furar seus olhos, Zabini furaria ele sabia.

Seguiram para as aulas transfiguração com a Corvinal, ele era bom em transfiguração. E ele e o Snape fingiam para os professores que Draco veio em algum intercambio.

DGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGGD

A aula de poções foi difícil, Snape tinha pedido uma poção um pouco complicada chamava-se poção do morto-vivo.

Lia-se no quadro negro com uma letra caprichada: Poção do Morto-vivo é uma poção do sono bastante poderosa. Quem a bebe é imediatamente colocado em um transe profundo que imita o estado da morte. CAPITULO 7 ler e realizar em 1h30min.

Ginny abriu o livro ao lado de Colin um colega de turma, e começou a ler em voz alta para os dois:

A poção deve ser lisa e negra na metade de seu preparo, então deverá ficar num tom de lilás, e finalmente, clara como água, após você mexê-la no sentido anti-horário sete vezes. Porém, mexer a poção no sentido anti-horário sete vezes. A Poção Restauradora de Vigor (Wiggenweld) é capaz de reverter os efeitos da poção. A megera Letícia Somnolens a usou numa tentativa de matar uma princesa que lhe causava inveja. Um príncipe, então, colocou a Poção Restauradora de Vigor nos lábios e a beijou, revivendo-a. Há quem diga que a poção do Morto-Vivo se tornou um feitiço engarrafado: Jekatonomai e que foi ela que a megera usou.

Ingredientes:

■Presas de cobra amassadas;

■Infusão de losna;

■Asfódelo;

■Raízes de valeriana;

■Uma única vagem soporífera;

■Miolo mole

Ginny leu mais uma vez, pois teve a sensação de não ter entendido nada do que estava escrito naquele livro. Ginny suspirou e foi pegar metade dos ingredientes enquanto Colin pegava a outra metade. Colin começou a descascar as raízes enquanto Ginny escolhia uma vagem boa.

No meio da poção o que deveria estar negro, estava verde, e Ginny teve uma sensação ruim, no fundo do estomago, quando foi colocar a vagem o caldeirão começou a soltar um gás verde, e Snape veio até eles, e disse:

Mas que porcaria é essa senhorita Weasley?

Não sei professor eu coloquei a vagem como descrito no livro – disse a garota cordada como um pimentão

Deixe-me ver a vagem – Colin passou o pote para o mestre das poções, e ele torceu o nariz, isso são vagens comuns senhorita Weasley na poção é necessário vagem Soporífera. 10 pontos a menos para a Grifinória, pela sua falta de atenção. – disse Snape – E fique depois da aula. – terminou ele deixando Ginny com o coração disparado.

Ginny ouviu um sussurro muito muito nojento, e não era nem de seus colegas sonserinos, eram de suas colegas de quarto da Grifinória, que fizeram todos rirem menos Colin e alguns meninos que eram seus amigos.

Os chifres devem ter afetado o cérebro dela - Ginny fez menção de se levantar, mas Colin a puxou para sentar novamente. E deu um olhar de como que diz você vai perder mais pontos?

Ao final da aula Ginny se aproximou de Snape e ele falou diretamente:

Senhorita Weasley, venho reparando que você tem dificuldade em poções, e esse ano é o ano dos NOMS e não quero que você me envergonhe na frente de todos, por esse motivo, eu arranjei um professor particular de poções para você. Ele se chama Dorcas e entrará em contato com a senhorita. Pode se retirar. – disse Snape não deixando a garota nem falar que não queria aulas.

Ginny suspirou infeliz e foi almoçar junto ao colega Colin e encontrando Neville no meio do caminho.

Você vai ter aulas particulares? – comentou Neville com os olhos arregalados – Porque para mim Snape não recomendou isso? – perguntou Neville agora com os olhos franzidos como se estivesse procurando uma boa razão.

Talvez porque ele te odeie – comentou Simas sentando ao lado de Neville.

Ou porque a Ginny consegue ser pior que você em poções - comentou Dino se sentando do outro lado de Neville.

Não duvido que eu seja – disse Ginny – Não sei como pude confundir um vagem com a outra, mas elas são tão parecidas!

Hey mudando totalmente de assunto – falou Colin – Draco Malfoy saiu de Hogwarts?

Não tenho a mínima ideia do que houve – comentou Dino – Mas entrou um cara muito esquisito na Sonserina, um tal de Dorcas.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGGDGDGDGD

Draco foi após o almoço no quarto onde havia uma carta de seu Pai:

 _Draco,_

 _Snape me contou o que houve, comunicarei a escola de que você está em intercambio para as pessoas não saberem o quão feio você está. Não diga que é um Malfoy enquanto sua aparência não voltar._

 _Lucius M._

Ele era uma vergonha para o pai, já que não era mais bonito, ele preferia fingir que Draco viajou, do que admitir o que havia ocorrido ao seu filho. Draco/Dorcas escreveu uma carta para Ginny informando o horário das aulas:

 _Ginevra Weasley,_

 _Venho por meio desta mensagem avisar que a partir de amanhã depois do almoço realizaremos suas aulas adicionais de poções, na sala das masmorras número 7._

 _Aguardo você lá._

 _Dorcas_

Ao menor sinal de escurecer Draco foi até perto de onde ficava o salão comunal da Grifinória. Quando deu 19h Draco virou uma doninha, e foi ali que Ginny o encontrou, para leva-lo para o quarto. Sentado na almofada do sofá da sala comunal da g

Grifinória junto a Ginny que conversava com Colin e Neville que recebeu a carta de Draco.

Quem diabos será esse Dorcas? – perguntou Ginny em voz alta antes de ir se deitar.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGD

Draco fugiu da torre no mesmo horário de sempre, e logo após tomar um banho, foi para o salão principal.

Hey Dorcas – disse Goyle cumprimentando - vamos ao clube de duelos umas 16 quer vir?

Pode ser – concordou Draco.

Nossa você tinha que ver o babaca do Avery levando uma surra da Bulstrode. – comentou Zabini e todos riram até Draco ninguém prestava tanta atenção nele.

Após as aulas de poções Draco comeu com seus colegas sonserinos, que como sempre falavam mal uns dos outros. Draco caminhou até a sala numero 7 e preparava um quadro negro quando Ginny chegou tímida, porém sustentava o olhar no sonserino.

Você é o Dorcas? – perguntou a menina.

Sou, pode se sentar. – disse Draco ela se sentou em uma cadeira de frente para uma mesa preta, Draco sentou de frente para a garota - então você é da Grifinória, a namorada do Potter. – perguntou Draco/Dorcas.

Ex-namorada, e não preciso ser rotulada por isso – disse Ginny Rolando os olhos, não tinha sido um bom começo.

Desculpe não quis ser inconveniente

Ta ai algo que não se vê todo dia, um sonserino pedindo desculpas.

Não vou te rotular, então não me rotule – disse Draco tentando dar um sorriso que apenas assustou a garota – bom me diga no que tem dificuldade – a ruiva suspirou antes de começar a falar.

Bom tenho dificuldade em realizar as poções, na verdade eu não entendo onde eu erro, talvez em seguir as instruções.

É um erro comum, mas não é sem solução. Vamos começar com o básico, o que você sabe sobre poções do sono? – Disse Draco esquentando um caldeirão com a varinha enquanto Ginny falava.

N/A: Espero que gostem desse capitulo :D


	5. Como comecei a gostar de Ginevra Weasley

N/A: Penúltimo capitulo! Comentem gostaria mesmo de saber o que vocês estão achando da minha fanfic :D

Capitulo cinco

Como comecei a gostar de Ginevra Weasley

Depois de sua primeira aula, Draco se sentia mais confiante, poções era algo que ele dominava, mas ele precisava conquistá-la, ele resolveu comprar uma joia bonita, e lhe dar.

Na segunda aula Draco e Ginny fizeram a poção do sono comum, Ginny fez sozinha e ficou de toma-la à noite. Draco disse que comprou algo para a menina pelo seu bom desempenho e lhe deu um par de broncos de rubis, porém Ginny não aceitou, disse que era muito caro e que ela não poderia aceitar.

Chegando o fim de semana Draco tentou lhe dar um vestido novo, mas Ginny novamente recusou. Draco começou a ficar desesperado, que tipo de garota não gostava de roupas ou joias? Draco em uma tentativa desesperada tentou lhe dar um kit para cuidar de sua vassoura. Ginny chegou a brigar com ele para ele parar de dar coisas á ela.

E foi na segunda segunda-feira de aula que estava um baita clima entre os dois durante a aula de Draco que era composta pelas soluções de inchar e desinchar.

Mas eu devo colocar o acônito apenas depois de mexer?

Sim no sentido anti-horário seis vezes e deve chegar a uma cor laranja abobora.

Depois da aula Ginny saiu o mais rápido possível da sala. Draco achou que sua abordagem não dera certo, Ginny não era uma garota que poderia ser comprada, ela precisava ser conquistada.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

E Draco resolveu mudar o lugar das aulas para ao lado do lago negro, próximo a um lugar que quase ninguém ia.

Ginny chegou cedo naquele dia com um sorriso no rosto, Draco estranhou.

Dorcas! – disse ela o chamando pelo nome – Snape disse que eu melhorei! Consegui entregar a poção do sono hoje! Ele me deu 5 pontos!

Caramba ele deu pontos para uma Grifinória? – perguntou Draco surpreso

Pois é nem eu to acreditando! – disse Ginny corada de felicidade, ela ficava muito bonita corada assim, Draco se repreendeu mentalmente por isso. – O que iremos aprender hoje? – perguntou Ginny

A terceira Lei de Golpalott – disse Draco - Essa lei diz que o antídoto para uma mistura venenosa será maior do que a soma dos antídotos para cada um de seus elementos. Se a lei for verdadeira isso significa que, supondo que tenham identificado corretamente os ingredientes de uma poção, com o Revelencanto de Scarpin, o objetivo primário não é a simples seleção de antídotos para cada um dos os ingredientes, mas encontrar o componente adicional que, por um processo quase alquímico, transformará esses elementos díspares.

E ai começou a aula de Ginny, quando ela finalmente havia acabado, Draco por impulso pediu:

Ginevra gostaria de ir a Hogsmead comigo? – Ginny corou.

Promete que não vai tentar comprar nada para mim? – disse Ginny.

Nem um chocolate quente? – perguntou ele

Um chocolate tudo bem. – disse ela sorrindo.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Nos próximos dias Ginny foi convidada novamente para ir para Hogsmead, o Harry:

Não posso ir com você Harry

Por quê? Ainda por aquilo da Cho? Você sabe Ginny que é de você que eu gosto

Draco ouvia tudo escondido enquanto seguia Ginny pelos corredores.

Desculpe Harry, mas já combinei de ir com alguém…

Você vai com aquele sonserino esquisito que te ensina poções? – disse Harry um pouco ofendido

Com quem eu vou não é da sua conta. – Disse Ginny – e ele não é esquisito! Ele só é diferente!

Claro que é da minha conta, você é a minha garota.

Não sou. Não mais Harry! Você já fez suas escolhas então fique com elas!

Ginny seguiu o caminho da torre da Grifinória, mas mudou o caminho para a torre de astronomia. Draco seguiu a garota, e quando ela se sentou para ver o sol ao longe começando a inclinar para o por do sol.

Oi – disse ele, a fazendo pular de susto.

O que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela passando as mãos nos olhos para se livrar das lagrimas. Draco sentou-se e encarou o sol.

Eu não pude deixar de ouvir, o que aconteceu no corredor.

Além de tentar me comprar você anda me seguindo? – perguntou ela zoando ele

Não tentei te comprar – falou ele ofendido – só queria que você gostasse de mim.

Não precisa de presentes caros para que eu goste de você – disse ela sincera – você é mais tranquilo, e mais honesto que muitos Grifinórios sabe?

Obrigado por me defender… Eu sou esquisito mesmo – murmurou á última parte olhando para o horizonte.

Eu sou esquisita também, mas somos esquisitos bons… - disse Ginny.

Eu sou muito feio Ginny – disse Draco – talvez eu mereça ser feio assim.

Não seja idiota – repreendeu Ginny – beleza não é tudo Dorcas, olhe o Harry ou olhe o Draco Malfoy, todos eles parecem que deixaram a vaidade subir a cabeça e por isso só fazem coisas ruins… Trair, enganar, tudo para se sentir superior. Você não é assim, eu vejo que fica feliz em me ensinar, sei que gosta mais do ar livre do que das masmorras. Você Dorcas é mais bonito do que possa imaginar.

Draco sorriu agradecendo antes de partir e voltar para se encontrar com a garota como uma doninha.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Finalmente o dia de Hogsmead chegou, e Draco estava mais ansioso do que deveria, ele se arrumou de mil formas diferentes, mas continuava feio. Colocou uma roupa um pouco social, uma calça e uma camisa preta.

Foi se encontrar com Ginny nas carruagens, e lá estava ela em um vestido, de alcinhas e preto com flores brancas, o cabelo preso em um coque no alto da cabeça, provavelmente por causa do calor. Os dois caminharam para a carruagem. E Draco viu algumas colegas de Ginny apontando para eles e rindo.

Ao chegarem a Hogsmead, os dois foram ao cabeça de javali, onde pediram duas cervejas amanteigadas, e uma porção de varinhas de alcaçuz, eles conversavam sobre amenidades.

Draco de vez em quando a fazia rir quando falava algumas besteiras.

Você gosta de que bandas?

As esquisitonas e as loucas do caldeirão

Ah as esquisitonas é muito bom, mas essa outra eu não conheço…

Rony, Hermione e Harry entraram no mesmo bar e mesmo de longe os 3 encaravam o casal que infelizmente para Draco nem era um casal ainda.

Vamos na dedos de mel tomar aquele chocolate? – pediu Ginny incomodada.

Após pagarem, foram direto a dedos de mel onde encontraram alguns amigos de Ginny, Neville e Luna que comiam pirulitos mergulhados no chocolate. Enquanto Draco pegava dois chocolates quentes Luna perguntou.

E ai como ele é?

Muito legal… - a amiga sorriu feliz de verdade pela a outra. Draco voltava com os chocolates cheios de marshmellow em cima.

Do jeitinho que eu gosto - disse Ginny tomando o chocolate e ficando com um bigode de chocolate que fez todos rirem. Draco limpou para ela com o polegar, a deixando constrangida, eles foram caminhando até a zona da carruagem.

Draco e ela chegaram ao castelo juntos onde encontraram mais meninas do ano de Ginny. Uma delas veio na direção delas e comentou.

Então Ginny com Harry Potter atrás de você, você prefere sair com um cara feio desses? – Draco se ofendeu, mas sabia que estava horrível.

Acho que não é da sua conta com quem que eu saio querida – disse Ginny soltando veneno por todos os poros.

Então está fazendo isso para se vingar pelos chifres? – Disse a garota sendo extremamente chata.

Na verdade eu sai com ele por que eu quis… E você esta me enchendo a paciência, e se você não parar eu vou azarar você. – ameaçou calmamente Ginny, a menina sorriu debochadamente.

Que foi o Potter não gostou do que você tem entre as pernas e foi buscar algo que melhor pode satisfazê-lo? – continuou a menina sendo chata, e provavelmente foi o pingo que faltava para o balão explodir quando ela terminou de dizer isso, Ginny deve ter se esquecido da varinha, pois foi como uma trouxa pra cima da garota, as duas caíram no chão Ginny deu um soco no olho da garota que provavelmente ficaria com uma bela marca, ela puxava o cabelo de Ginny, mas a ruiva era esquentada segurou a cabeça da menina loira chata da Grifinória e meteu no chão. Foi nessa hora que Draco despertou e tentou tirar Ginny de cima da menina.

Porém como Murphy sempre está onde tem que estar, Minerva passou bem na hora.

MAS O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI? – todos travaram - Vocês dois – apontou para Draco e Ginny – Detenção sexta-feira no meu escritório as 16 h

Você é louca – disse a garota loira antes de ser levada a ala hospitalar.


	6. Como fui ao Baile de formatura

N/A: Ultimo capitulo obrigada por lerem! Não esqueçam de comentar :D

Capitulo seis

Como fui ao Baile de formatura

Draco escreveu uma carta para Ginny, passaram-se muitos dias, na verdade semanas e Ginny não foi falar com ele, ele terminou de verdade com Pansy e a mandou ficar com Zabini. Draco havia mudado ninguém poderia questionar, e quem mais via as mudanças era seu padrinho Snape.

Ginny sempre se sentava de costas para a mesa da Sonserina, nunca ficava sozinha e o evitava ao máximo. Draco havia parado com a mania de se exibir em público, ele parou com as piadinhas para cima do trio maravilha. A maioria de seus amigos o estava estranhando, porém a maioria estava gostando mais desse novo Draco, que não se achava o rei da cocada preta.

Draco foi aquele dia mais tarde ao corujal para mandar a carta para Ginny:

 _Ginevra,_

 _Sei que você precisa de tempo para assimilar tudo o que tem acontecido, mas acredite, eu como Draco Malfoy mudei, estou te convidando par ir ao meu Baile de formatura este ano como acompanhante, eu te espero em frente as escadas do hall principal caso aceite minha proposta, para te mostrar que eu realmente mudei._

 _Draco Malfoy._

 _DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG_

Draco não sabia o que esperar, ele havia mandado a carta e ela não havia respondido. Draco não sabia se ela iria, mas se arrumou assim mesmo, a beleza não era tudo, agora ele via isso, ele precisava dela e rezava a Merlin que ela estivesse lá.

Ele estava vestido com um terno preto e uma camisa branca, sua gravata era prata e verde. Ele deixou os cabelos arrepiados, deu uma olhada no espelho estava tudo bem.

Caminhou pelos corredores do castelo até encontrar o Hall de entrada, ele se se encostou a uma das paredes enquanto esperava. Por ele passava diversos casais, Zabini e Pansy, Goyle e Bulstrud, Crabbe e uma menina muito estranha da corvinal, Neville e Luna, Weasley e a Granger que o olhavam de lado.

Quando quase todos já haviam entrado no salão, Draco começou a sentir um frio na barriga, ela não viria, começou a ter vontade de desistir.

Foi quando ele virou e olhou a escada pela ultima vez que ele a viu. Descendo as escadas, em um vestido vermelho e dourado, muito bonito, realçava ainda mais sua beleza, ele se aproximou da escada para ajuda-la a descer. Ela sorriu tímida. Enquanto ele a guiou até o grande salão.

Ele falou baixinho, para que só ela o escutasse:

Adoro esse seu sorriso. – Ela corou levemente.

O salão estava cheio, decorado de balões no fundo uma banda de formatura tocava, alguns professores dançavam, mas todos no salão viraram-se para ver Ginny entrar com Draco Malfoy, muitos olharam torto, mas nenhum dos dois ligou. Draco só queria saber de Ginny, ele segurou em sua cintura e começou a dançar com ela, então começou a tocar uma musica lenta e ele falou em seu ouvido, pois a garota estava muito calada:

Você está bem? – perguntou ele

Estou – disse ela baixo também – é que todos estavam olhando

Eles não importam apenas nós importamos essa noite. – Ginny sorriu e disse perto do ouvido dele.

Vamos sair daqui.

Draco a levou para aonde ficava a quadra de quadriboll e eles sentaram na arquibancada:

Draco você tem certeza que é isso que você quer? – perguntou Ginny

Como assim?

Você pode ter tudo o que você tinha antes de volta, por que ficar comigo?

Ginny entenda, eu aprendi, que aquilo tudo era um mundo de mentiras; E eu não quero viver mais nas mentiras eu quero algo de verdade algo sólido. Eu preciso disso… De nós. – Ginny sorriu e beijou Draco, apesar de nunca ter ficado tão perto dele nessa forma, Ginny sentiu que já havia o beijado antes. Eles ficaram ali até quase o final da festa.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGDGDDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco convidou Ginny para seu quarto aquela noite

Sabe acostumei a dormir com você – disse ele sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto abria porta do quarto para ela entrar.

Eles finalmente puderam ficar juntos. Draco nunca esteve tão feliz. Apesar de saber que teria que brigar muito por causa daquele relacionamento Draco sabia que valeria a pena, por ela sempre valia.


End file.
